Snake Prince And His Blonde
by Sasukey OnyxBlue-Sky
Summary: Siapa bilang ular itu menakutkan dan menjijikkan? Bagi Naruto sama sekali tidak. Ular kobra yang diselamatkannya justru berubah menjadi sosok Pangeran tampan yang begitu posesif terhadapnya. Merubah hidupnya dari si buruk rupa yang dijauhi menjadi paling diinginkan setiap orang yang bertatap dengan iris safir jernihnya./ Semua ada konsekuensinya Sasuke, You know? Yeah.. SasuNaruGaa


Semilir angin siang itu menerpa sejuk kota Tokyo, banyak orang berlalu lalang menjalankan aktivitas mereka di hari rabu dengan berbagai ekspresi wajah yang terkadang mudah dibaca. Beberapa ada yang terlihat bersemangat, santai ada juga yang tergesa-gesa. Mereka disibukkan dengan kegiatan individual maupun sosial. Terkadang ada yang bertegur sapa, namun tidak sedikit juga yang tidak memedulikan satu sama lain.

Begitu pula dengan aktivitas di Sabaku University. Kebanyakan orang sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan berkumpul di kantin atau taman-taman cantik yang dibuat khusus untuk memanjakan mata para mahasiswa-mahasiswinya. Wifi, tempat olahraga, bahkan perpustakaan lengkap disediakan untuk menunjang kebutuhan pendidikan.

Sabaku University memang universitas swasta yang cukup terkemuka, selalu menghasilkan lulusan-lulusan jenius dan dicari perusahaan-perusahaan besar. Tidak sembarang orang bisa memasukinya. Pilihannya hanya dua, jenius… atau kaya?

"HENTIKAN!" teriak seorang _blonde_ histeris. Memecah suasana riuh di halaman belakang kampus karena objek yang ditemukan teman-temannya. Ia menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menginjak-injak seekor ular hitam yang tidak berdaya, ular jenis cobra yang pastinya amat berbahaya dan tidak seharusnya ada di lingkungan mereka. Pemuda berpenampilan _nerd_ itu berjongkok lalu memungut ular tanpa rasa takut, dipeluknya ular itu sambil mundur menjauhi kerumunan teman-teman kuliahnya yang mulai mencibirnya.

"Lihat-lihat, apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu?" sindir seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan semua giginya yang runcing. "Dia menyelamatkan teman sependeritaannya. Mereka sama-sama jelek."

Gelak tawa mulai mengisi suasana mendung di halaman belakang Sabaku University yang terkenal sejuk dan asri. Segerombolan pemuda-pemudi itu menatap si pirang mencemooh. Mata mereka menyipit tajam saat si pirang semakin mundur ketakutan. Takut, lagi-lagi ia akan menjadi korban _bully_.

"Gaara-_sama_, lihat _fans_ terberatmu sudah gila, tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, dia kini begitu posesif pada ularnya." Matsuri, gadis berambut pendek itu tertawa renyah, tidak menghiraukan Gaara yang mendengus jengkel dibuatnya, pemuda yang sedari tadi memilih duduk sambil membaca buku bersandar di salah satu pohon sakura yang tidak jauh dari mereka mulai melempar _deathglare_.

Ia tidak suka mendengar ejekan teman-temannya, apalagi jika sudah memasang-masangkannya dengan bocah Namikaze yang enam bulan lalu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada si bungsu Sabaku, mengatakan bahwa sejak dulu mencintainya sekalipun sadar mereka sesama pria. Oh, bunuh saja dia. Gaara yang awalnya tidak ambil pusing lama-lama kesal juga.

"Berhenti menggangguku, pergilah!" perintah Gaara dengan desisan mengerikannya. Mengingatkan mereka semua bahwa yang kini di hadapan mereka adalah seorang Sabaku. Klan yang paling disegani dan ditakuti semua penduduk seantero Jepang. Gaara tidak akan segan menyakiti siapa pun yang berani membuatnya marah. "Dan kau, pirang. Mulai hari ini kau di DO dari universitas. Mataku mulai sakit kau berkeliaran di hadapanku." dan keputusan mutlak Gaara, sanggup membuat safir di balik bingkai kacamata tebal itu terbelalak tidak percaya.

Naruto Namikaze, awalnya ingin membantah atau meminta Gaara mengurungkan niatnya karena tidak tahu letak kesalahannya di mana? Ia hanya menyelamatkan seekor ular tanpa maksud mengganggu sang Sabaku yang sedang bersantai. Tapi melihat iris zamrud itu berkilat murka, Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan menelan ludah pahit berkali-kali, tidak lama kemudian kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

Mau bagaimana lagi, kan? Menolak perintah Gaara hanya akan melibatkan kedua orangtuanya yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya akan membuat luka di hatinya semakin menganga. Dipandang jijik, kotor, dan mengerikan hanya karena penampilan dan sikapnya yang tidak pandai bergaul.  
Setidaknya, keluar dari kampus ini mungkin bisa mengikis sedikit demi sedikit perasaannya pada sang Sabaku bungsu.

"Iya. Aku pulang." Naruto mempererat pelukan pada ular yang baru ditemuinya itu, tidak menyadari sepasang mata onyx yang menatapnya berbeda. Mata _onyx_ yang jika semakin lama dipandang maka akan berubah merah dengan tiga koma melingkar di dalamnya. Mata itu kemudian tertutup, sehubung dengan kata-kata lembut sang _blonde_ yang mengucapkan, "Tenanglah... aku akan menjagamu."

**DISCLAIMER  
Masashi Kishimoto Oji-san pinjem charanya dong. ****#kedipgenit**

**Snake Prince And His Blonde Belong Sasukey OnyxBlue-Sky**

**Pairing  
SasuNaru VS GaaNaru**

**Warning  
Mengandung sho-ai, cerita homo, OOC, absurd, fantasy nanggung, miss typos, dikarang author baru yang imajinasinya terlalu melanglangbuana.**

**Ide ini Key dapet pas telponan ma Nay yang lagi sakit, ngebahas pas kita main ke Zoo and inget-inget soal ular kobra.**

**Terus Nay bilang, "Key, gimana kalo tiba-tiba tuh ular berubah jadi Sasuke? Dia kan emang siluman."**

**Key ngangguk aja, terus ngusulin buat dijadiin fanfic. Tapi karena Nay yg sibuk, kebanyakan fic multichap, and pemales. Jadinya Key deh yg dipaksa buat. Maaf kalo hasilnya mengecewakan.**

**Didedikasikan untuk Princess Love Naru Is Nay. GWS sepupuku sayang. Makasih udah nyekokin SasuNaru selama beberapa bulan ini bikin Key jadi penggila pairing ini juga. Hidup jadi gak ngebosenin. Hoho. Semoga lo gak kecewa aja ma hasilnya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

"Lukamu cukup parah, mereka keterlaluan sekali." Naruto meletakkan ular sepanjang tiga meter itu di depannya, ular yang nyaris sebesar lengannya itu bergerak sebentar kemudian menyamankan dirinya di atas kasur king size milik si _blonde_.

Sudah hari kedua semenjak ia dibawa si blonde ke rumahnya, tidak memedulikan pekikan beberapa pelayan yang kaget saat tahu Naruto memelihara seekor ular kobra besar, ular paling ganas dan berbahaya setahu mereka, bisa-nya sanggup membunuh satu makhluk dalam beberapa menit setelah dipatuk. Mengerikan! Kenapa Tuan muda mereka yang lugu itu memelihara hewan reptil yang menakutkan? Kenapa bukan kelinci saja?

"Hei, Sasuke!" panggil Naruto yang kini merebahkan diri di samping ularnya. Ia memberi nama ular itu Sasuke saat mengingat seorang pemuda tampan nan dingin dengan rambut hitam kebiruan beberapa bulan lalu, pemuda yang menolongnya saat ia sedang dipukuli beberapa preman yang hendak mengambil tasnya.

Pemuda surai raven itu menyebut namanya adalah Sasuke, meski sorot matanya begitu dingin, tapi Naruto sadar sorot itu bukan sorot benci apalagi jijik. Pemuda yang ditemui Naruto itu memang terkesan pendiam bawaan lahir.

Kalau dilihat secara seksama, ular di depan Naruto bersisik hitam kebiruan, atau biru kehitaman?

Entahlah, bagi Naruto itu sama saja. Perbedaannya tidak terlalu jauh bukan? Si _blonde_ pun tampak tidak mau menghiraukannya.

Seolah mengerti sang 'majikan' sedang mengajaknya mengobrol, ular itu membuka kembali iris memfokuskan matanya, mata merah dengan tiga koma melingkar yang ajaibnya justru dipandang takjub oleh Naruto. Sama sekali tanpa rasa takut. Naruto merasa si ular memang sudah jinak padanya.

Yang aneh hanya satu, seingatnya mata itu kemarin masih berwarna hitam pekat, kenapa hari ini bisa berubah warna? Entahlah… mungkin Naruto hanya salah lihat saja.

"Kalau kau jadi manusia, kau pasti pemuda tampan atau gadis cantik, ya?" decak Naruto kagum. Yang mulai merasa dirinya akan kalah saing dari seekor ular. Ular di depannya itu terlihat tenang, ia menyimak dengan baik apa pun yang Naruto katakan.

"A-apa, kau juga akan jijik padaku karena aku buruk rupa?" Tanya Naruto. Entah kenapa mendadak gugup saat ular di depannya menatap intens. Sorotnya begitu tajam seolah berhasrat untuk menelan pemuda pirang di depannya hidup-hidup. Sorot itu… benar-benar cukup familiar dalam ingatan Naruto.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, melihatmu aku jadi mengingat penyelamatku dulu. Oke, katakan saja aku konyol karena sudah menyama-nyamakan dia yang sudah jelas wujudnya manusia, sedangkan kau seekor ular." Naruto mulai yakin dirinya sudah gila, bagaimana mungkin sekarang ia mengajak seekor ular bicara? Sefrustasi itu kah ia karena kehadirannya jarang ada yang menerima?

"Aku dibenci, aku dianggap menjijikan, aku buruk rupa Sasuke, semua orang muak melihatku. Bahkan, Ayahku sendiri tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan baik. Aku tidak memiliki kelebihan apa pun, aku terlahir bodoh." Naruto tersenyum miris saat melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia merasa nyaman saat ularnya bergerak menghampirinya lalu melilitnya, tidak terlalu kuat, lilitan ular itu justru seperti sebuah pelukan hangat. Memberinya semangat agar tetap optimis menjalani hidupnya.

"Jika kau menjadi manusia, apa kau mau menikah denganku, Suke?" Naruto tersenyum tulus. Ia memang sudah sinting karena melamar seekor ular untuk dinikahinya, tidak menyadari saat ini kedua mata merah si ular di atasnya semakin menajam. Ular itu langsung bersikap siaga sambil melebarkan kedua sayap di kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti sendok bertaring.  
Naruto terbelalak saat si ular memamerkan dua taring panjangnya.

Ia memekik keras begitu dalam waktu sepersekian detik, dua taring itu sudah tertancap di lehernya. Aneh, ular itu bukan mematuk, tapi justru menggigit. Namun Naruto tidak terlalu ambil pusing, ia tertawa miris begitu kesadarannya semakin diambang batas. Pandangannya mengabur begitu airmatanya menetes menyusuri pipinya.

Kenapa ia selalu bernasib buruk? Padahal ia selalu berperasangka baik pada Tuhan, ia juga tidak pernah menyimpan dendam pada orang-orang yang selalu menyakitinya? Ia selalu yakin bahwa kesabarannya saat ini pasti akan berbuah kebahagiaan.

Tapi lihat sekarang? Bahkan, ular pun langsung murka begitu Naruto berkata yang tidak-tidak padanya. Ular itu langsung menggigitnya begitu celotehan tidak karuan Naruto, berakhir pada ajakannya untuk menikah.

Kami-sama, sebegitu rendah dan hinanya kah seorang Naruto Namikaze? Sebegitu buruk dan hancurnya kah rupanya sampai seekor ular pun tidak mau menerima kehadirannya?

Menyedihkan... ini sangat-sangat menyedihkan. Ia baru sadar mengapa Gaara sampai sangat muak dan murka saat dengan jujurnya Naruto mengaku memiliki rasa cinta pada sang Sabaku? Ia kini menyadari betapa banyak kekurangan yang dimilikinya sehingga ia selalu dibenci dan dijauhi.

Naruto sadar… ia hanyalah makhluk lemah tiada arti. Itu… pendapat yang ia simpulkan setelah hampir dua puluh tahun ia hidup di dunia fana.

Naruto mulai menutup kedua safirnya lelah, ia mau mati saja. Ia ingin mengakhiri penderitaannya. Dan terima kasih pada ular yang diselamatkannya karena justru membuat semuanya berlangsung mudah. Naruto tidak perlu mendapat murka Tuhan karena mengakhiri hidupnya secara paksa.

"_Dobe_..." panggil seseorang serak. Suaranya terdengar ngebass menggema di kamarnya yang tengah hening.

Sesaat Naruto merintih merasakan beban di atas tubuhnya jauh berkali lipat lebih berat, sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup, pandangan mengaburnya menangkap siluet putih di atasnya dengan rambut hitam mencuat ke atas sedang menatapnya dengan iris mata merah yang mulai familiar untuknya.

Siluet yang dalam keadaan TELANJANG BULAT dan sama sekali tidak merasa risih menindih seorang pemuda yang baru saja membebaskannya dari kutukan mengerikan langka, yang hanya bisa dihilangkan jika ada manusia yang sukarela mengajaknya menikah tanpa memandang rupa ularnya. Ternyata… kegilaan Naruto sanggup melepas kutukan seorang pangeran berwajah rupawan jelmaan ular peliharaannya.

Pangeran dari negri ular dan berasal dari klan elite Uchiha itu mengukir senyuman tulus, ia menggumamkan mantera lalu membungkukan tubuhnya mengecup bibir si _blonde_ yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri tidak kuat menahan sakit dan panas di lehernya.

"_Auogro japaras dareloma_, wahai manusia, dengan mantra satu kali seumur hidup sesosok Uchiha, aku menukarkanmu untuk merubah rupa pemuda di depanku, menjadi cerminan hatinya yang bahkan tidak memiliki debu."

Sebuah cahaya kuning terang menyilaukan menyerbak memenuhi ruangan, aroma citrus yang menyegarkan seolah menjadi pheromon yang amat memabukkan. Tercium lebih kuat, dan pekat. Perlahan, terbentuklah dua siluet manusia yang begitu sempurna dengan salah satu di antara mereka masih belum membuka mata.

Pemuda tampan nan manis dengan rambut pirang jabrik berantakan, kulitnya berwarna karamel tampak sangat lembut dan amat memanjakan si pemilik iris merah yang menyeringai. Hidung pemuda pirang itu jauh lebih mancung dari sebelumnya, tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya masih ada seperti sedia kala. Bibir tipisnya jauh lebih merah sanggup membuat si raven menelan ludah.

Tidak banyak yang berubah memang, tapi entahlah, seolah aura yang selama ini disembunyikan si pirang baru saja terbuka seluruhnya. Pemuda berperawakan sedang itu kini terlihat begitu mempesona.

Tidak akan ada lagi manusia yang sanggup menolaknya.

Yah, tidak akan ada. Mulai sekarang semua orang akan menginginkannya, semua orang akan berdecak kagum karena orang yang selama ini mereka hina tak lebih dari manusia sempurna yang hanya ingin menyembunyikan rupanya menggunakan topeng buruk rupa.

Tapi maaf sekali... tetap tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa mengambil si _blonde_ dari pemuda raven yang terus menatapnya nyaris tak berkedip.

Karena mulai sekarang, Naruto Namikaze hanya akan menjadi miliknya.

Yah... hanya menjadi miliknya.

Uchiha bungsu menyadari, bahwa mantra terlarang yang diucapnya hanya akan memberinya sebuah bencana untuk hubungan mereka, mantera pengubah takdir yang hanya bisa digunakan keturunan murni raja itu akan mengambil semua yang dimiliki sang pengucap setimpal dengan apa yang mereka minta.

Si bungsu Uchiha itu memang tahu konsekuensinya, hanya saja... ia yang berharga diri tinggi tidak mau diberi tanpa memberi, berhutang budi pada seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan merawatnya selama dua hari.

Sasuke tahu, yang diinginkan Naruto adalah wajah rupawan agar ia tidak lagi disepelekan. Dan menggunakan kekuatan yang hanya bisa dilakukan seumur hidup sekali, Sasuke memberikan apa yang selama ini Naruto harapkan.

"Naruto Namikaze..." bisik Sasuke lirih, ia menempelkan bibir mereka lalu tersenyum tulus.

"Aku... akan membawamu ke istanaku."

**TBC or END?**

**Halo, maaf sebelumnya gak bisa bikin sekuel ARE YOU STRAIGHT seperti yg readers minta. Jujur aja, key gak ada ide. Karena itu, key bawa fic baru, entahlah ini jadi multichap ato enggak? tergantung respon kalian juga.**

**Walau key sadar fic key jelek bin abal, jauh dari kata bagus –maklum newbie masih belajar-. Berkenankah minna buat RnR?**


End file.
